ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Purple Man
Kevin Thompson, known as Kilgrave, is a British man with the ability to control people's minds. He was a figure from Jessica Jones past, who came back to haunt her. This lasted until she killed Kilgrave. Biography Early Life Kevin Thompson was subjected to harsh experiments as a child by his scientist parents to prevent his neural degenerative disease from taking hold of him. These experiments caused Kevin to develop Mind Control and he would use these powers to corrupt numerous people for years to come as Zebediah Kilgrave, the Man in Purple Love of My Life Kilgrave eventually found a woman named Jessica Jones for whom he made his companion. On one such assignment, Kilgrave ordered Jessica to murder a woman who snubbed him, which caused Jessica to snap out of his control over the shock of what she had done. Shortly afterward, a bus hit Kilgrave when he tried to pursue her, which severely wounded him. After several infusions of kidney transplants, Kilgrave returned a year later to find Jessica, for whom he had grown an obsession for. Be Still My Beating Heart Kilgrave then tried to upgrade his powers to control Jessica, but all attempts failed. During their last encounter, Jessica tricked Kilgrave into thinking that the upgrade worked, but in fact she took the opportunity to snap his neck killing the manic for good. Returning To Haunt Jessica Despite being gone for good, Kilgrave continued to have a lasting impact on Jessica Jones' mental health, who feared she may be heading down a murderous path upon killing him. After accidentally killing another man, Jones had then begun to hallucinate a taunting Kilgrave, who pressured her over it, which got progressively more severe over a day as Kilgrave's hallucination praised Jones over becoming a murderer. Revived The Hand later revived him and used him to rule over Hells Kitchen. Powers and Abilities * Mind Control: Kilgrave has the power to control the actions of others through verbal commands, somewhat akin to a powerful hypnotic suggestion. His body produces an airborne virus that makes his victims susceptible to his spoken word, and then they have no choice but to obey his every whim even to the point where they might commit suicide or kill a loved one. Initially, this control could last for a twelve hour period although it was later extended to twenty-four. The viral and verbal nature of Kilgrave's power limits its efficacy in circumstances where either the virus or the sound of his voice are blocked or sufficiently diffused. This includes electronic transmission, where audio transducers are typically not able to convey whatever element of his voice carries his power to command (Towards the end of the series, he becomes powerful enough to overcome his previous inability to manipulate folks through electronics). Aside from his own limits, the literal interpretation of his commands can also provide unexpected results when his victims execute his commands in an unexpected way. Surgical anesthesia shuts down the exact part of his brain that creates his powers, instantly ending any control he's currently putting out and he is still without it for a while after waking up. * Post-Resurrection Powers: Because of both being resurrected by a great power and his Enhanced biology, Kilgrave's natural abilities have been increased in addition to an: ** '''Accelerated Healing Factor: '''Killgrave's body has also been mutated by the power that revived him, so that he is able to recover rapidly from trauma and to heal from severe injuries. In at least one instance, he entered a death-like state while his body healed itself. Category:Villains Category:Enhanced Category:Crime Lords Category:The Hand Category:HYDRA Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters